


Learning Secrets

by DellaMoore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaMoore/pseuds/DellaMoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the war, Hogwarts has been rebuilt and everyone has returned for their eighth year. Draco Malfoy is having enough problems with post war regrets and people out for revenge, but now a certain Harry Potter has learned a life changing secret that could affect both of their lives. It won't be easy though, especially when you throw in age old prejudices, overprotective loved ones, problem exs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shocking Revelation

He’d caught the scent in the great hall, but with all the bodies he’d been unable to pinpoint where it came from. Now it was stronger than ever and it drew him. He knew he’d be late for class but he couldn’t care. He had to know who that enticing scent belonged to. Pushing his way into the abandoned bathroom he heard clattering noises and a book slamming down from behind the sink. He slipped easily around the obstacle, finding himself closer to Draco Malfoy than he’d ever been. He inhaled deeply and couldn’t stop his groan.

“Potter!” Malfoy jumped away, eyes wide and startled.

“Fuck, your scent…”

“I know!” He snapped. “Now piss off Potter, I’m busy.” But he was still eying Harry nervously.

Harry looked at the potions equipment and books spread out around the sink. “Why are you making suppressant?” He inhaled deeper, taking a stop closer. “You’re an omega?!”

“Yes, Potter.” He sighed.

“But you’re a beta. You presented.”

“Well, I lied.” He snapped.

“But why are you making suppressant? You should go to Madam Pomfrey. That stuff’s regulated.”

“Nobody knows, okay?” Malfoy sank down to the ground, head in his hands.

Harry gave into the urge to sit beside him, pretending not to notice the way Malfoy leaned into him, very obviously an omega nearing heat. “Why?”

“Are you kidding?” He scoffed as if Harry were missing something obvious. “My father would never stand for it, the only Malfoy heir an omega, to be owned and used by whichever alpha claimed him. My mother helped me hide it. She learned how to brew the suppressant and taught me how. No one else was ever supposed to know.”

“Not all alphas are like that. Plenty of omegas carry on lives outside of their mates.”

“Not in the pureblood world, Potter. My father would marry me off to the first pureblood alpha that wanted me, just to get rid of me. That’s why I hid it.” He bit back a sob. “And now everyone will know.” Small tears slipped from tightly clenched eyes. He looked so small, all curled in on himself, that Harry’s heart ached. He wanted only to make it better.

“No they won’t. I’ll get you a bottle to last until your potion’s finished.”

Malfoy’s head snapped up, eyes bright and glistening with unshed tears. “Why would you help me?”

“Because I have things to make up for too.” He gestured to Malfoy’s chest and the scars he knew were hidden beneath his shirt. “Besides, you’ve worked hard to keep this hidden and I’m not going to ruin that for you.” He didn’t mention the suspicions he had. They would only upset Malfoy further.

“But you hate me.” Malfoy’s whole body was trembling lightly and Harry had to resist the urge to pull him close.

“I don’t hate you, Malfoy. I don’t think I ever hated you. To be honest, I was jealous of you and the perfect life I thought you had. You had a family and friends and a great life. I wanted those things and it didn’t seem fair that you should have them and I didn’t.”

Malfoy was staring at him in shock.

“Meet me here at ten tonight and with the way you smell right now, I wouldn’t go out much if you want to keep it a secret.” Malfoy nodded as Harry turned and left. Having already missed half of his class, he returned to the dorms. Unfortunately he ran straight into Hermione.

“Don’t you have class?” She started before she saw the stricken look upon his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I found my mate.” He settled into one of the plush sofas that littered the common room.

“Harry, that’s wonderful. What are you upset about?”

“He doesn’t know yet. Merlin, he’s skittish, Mione. I don’t know what to do? I don’t know if he’ll even want me.”

“Just take it slow, start off as friends. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a mate.”

“I don’t know. It was so easy for you and Ron. I guess I thought my mate would be the same.”

“Oh, Ronald wasn’t nearly as easy to figure out as you’d think. Remember the way he flaunted about with Lavender Brown? I already knew he was my mate at that point but he wouldn’t hear anything about it. But it all worked out in the end and Molly is planning our wedding already. You’ll have all that too, even down to Molly planning your wedding.”

“I hope so, Mione, except maybe not Molly planning a wedding before we even get engaged.”

Hermione giggled. “She’d all but adopted you, Harry. You’ve got no choice in the matter. So tell me who’s the lucky guy, you did say he, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t really want to say yet. I want to make sure first.”

She nodded, “If you need anything…”

“Actually I do have one big favor to ask, but you can’t ask me why.”

 

*******

 

“Where’d you get it?” Malfoy asked, turning the small bottle around in his hands.

“Hermione.”

His eyes snapped up to meet Harry’s, large and frightened. He rushed to correct the misunderstanding. “I didn’t tell her anything. I swear.”

“She just gave it to you without question?” Malfoy asked skeptically. One perfect eyebrow arching.

“Well she was curious, but I told her it was important and I couldn’t explain.”

“It was that easy?”

Harry shrugged. “She’s my friend.”

Malfoy uncorked the bottle, taking a large swig. He coughed and grimaced at the taste. “Where the hell did she get this?”

“Pomfrey.”

“You’d think a medinurse would know how to make it taste better. It isn’t that hard.” Malfoy turned, pushing his blonde locks from his eyes only for them to fall back. Harry was disappointed to note that Malfoy’s scent was fading, although now that he’d noticed it, he’d recognize that scent no matter how faint. That scent was stuck in his head. He was even beginning to see Malfoy differently now as well. He’d always thought the blonde Slytherin was attractive, but now he couldn’t take his eyes off the other. He wanted to caress all of his pale skin and mark up that long neck. He want to mess up his perfect white-blonde hair. He wanted to kiss and tease until Malfoy was wet and begging. Fuck, he wanted to bend the other boy over the sink and claim him here and now. Every one of his alpha instincts was begging him to knock over that cauldron. He wanted Malfoy’s cloying scent clinging to him every day. He wanted everyone to know that this beautiful omega was his and only his. Malfoy’s approach broke him out of his reverie.

“Thank you for doing this.” Harry knew he could easily get used to the way Malfoy was looking at him, like he’d hung the moon.

He settled a hand on Malfoy’s shoulder, wishing he could do so much more, but knowing it would only scare him away. “If you need anything else, let me know.”

 

*******

 

Harry lasted three days of watching Malfoy in hallways and class, glaring at everyone who dared to so much as brush up against the omega, before he wound up in the bathroom looking for him. Malfoy was sitting on the floor leaning back against the marble of the sink, book in hand. Parchment, quills, books were scattered around him.

Malfoy looked up at his entrance, arching a brow in question. “I’m going to have to find another spot, aren’t I?” He sighed, closing his book with a snap.

“I was just wondering how you were doing?”

“And this is another reason I never told anyone. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I’ve done it for years, even with the Dark Lord living in my damn house.” He was steaming by the end of his little rant.

“I never said you were incapable. You’re actually exceedingly clever to have hidden this for so long. I was simply making sure the potion worked alright.”

“Of course I’m clever.” He rolled his eyes, but his mood instantly perked up at the compliment from the alpha. He settled back into his spot, reopening his book.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“I’m sure even you can gather why I’m not the most popular person since the war. You might have kept us out of Azkaban, but we’re still hated, Potter.”

“You’re hiding in here? Do people….”

“No, they don’t pick on me, ugh you’re such a muggle.” Malfoy sighed. “The potion worked fine. Your good deed is appreciated. Now you are free to go about your business once again.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy had always been difficult. It was good to know somethings would never change. He couldn’t keep back the snarky retort though. “I have a much better place to hide from the people. It’s far more comfortable and more befitting of your status, oh, Prince of Slytherin.”

Malfoy’s face flickered into a smile for a brief moment before he hid it away beneath a masked look of annoyance, but it was too late, Harry had already seen it. He could make the boy laugh. Harry was beginning to get hopeful.

“You won’t leave me alone until I go see it, will you?”

“Not a chance. It will take five minutes of your time and if you don’t like it, you can come back to hid in your bathroom with Moaning Myrtle.”

Malfoy sighed and began stuffing things back into his bag and followed Harry out of the bathroom. It was nearing curfew so the halls were fairly empty as they headed down stairs after stairs.

“Are we going to the dungeons?”

“None of the Slytherin bond suites are in use. The only bonded Slytherin lives in a Ravenclaw suite with her mate.”

“Why would you want to be near the Slytherin dorms?” Malfoy asked.

“The sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin, you know.”

“You’re having me on.”

“Nope. Said ‘Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness’ but I asked it not to.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I’d just met you and we’d gotten off to such a bad start. Not to mention I’d only heard bad things about the house at that point.” He stopped at a tapestry of a rearing basilisk, he’d thought it ironic, and pulled it aside to reveal a door set into the stone. He produced a small golden key from his robes.

“Where’d you get a key?”

“Snape.”

“Severus Snape gave you a key?”

With a sharp click the door swung open. Harry glanced back with a grin, “I never said he gave it to me.” He disappeared into the room leaving Malfoy to stare after him with something like awe.

“Perhaps there’s a bit of Slytherin in you after all.” Malfoy muttered as he followed Harry into the room. He dropped his bag to investigate the suite. “Is that…” He trailed off, gesturing to the ruby hilted sword hanging about the fireplace.

“Sword of Gryffindor, yep.” Suddenly the fire roared to life and a scrap of parchment fluttered out. Harry caught it, scanning Ron’s messy script. “I’ve got to go.” He muttered a spell and tossed a duplicate key to Malfoy and hurried off, hoping the blonde would become a frequent fixture in the cozy suite he’d claimed for his own.


	2. Getting Cozy

Draco found himself alone in the suite after Potter’s sudden departure. He hadn’t seen people use floo letters at Hogwarts before. He looked around the little sitting room. A sofa and two chairs in plush green fabric sat in front of the stone fireplace. A desk sat in one corner with ink, parchment, and a few of Potter’s old assignments cluttering the top. A Slytherin crest hung on one of the walls clashing with the Gryffindor blanket on the couch. Potter’s books filled one of the shelves, a mix of school books and muggle novels. A private bathroom was through one the doors, Potter’s soaps already in place on the shower shelf. Through the other door was an elegant bedroom. A large four poster bed dominated the room with sheer curtains and silver dressings. The blankets were rumpled as if Potter’d slept there recently. A few articles of clothes littered the floor.

Had Potter really brought him to his personal private sanctuary? Why would he do something like that? Draco had never done anything to give Potter a reason to be nice to him and yet he’d easily agreed to hide a secret that could easily destroy Draco’s life. Was this some hero type thing where he saw Draco as a damsel in destress or was he just genuinely trying to be a nice person? He couldn’t answer those questions so he decided to snoop.

Unfortunately the only thing of interest he found was a photo album. There were a few pictures in the front of a red haired woman and a dark haired man who looked suspiciously like Potter. He figured they were Potter’s parents. Pictures of Potter, Granger, and various Weasleys followed. He recognized pictures of their old Professor Lupin and a dark haired man. The last picture before a series of blank pages was a muggle photograph. It had been ripped from the page as if in anger, but not thrown away. Potter was grinning with an arm wrapped around a golden- haired muggle. They were both laughing and the blonde had his arms wrapped around Potter’s waist and his head resting on Potter’s shoulder. For a muggle image, he was surprised at how well it had captured such a tender moment. He wondered who the muggle was. Did Potter have a boyfriend? A muggle one no less? Surely that would’ve made the papers, or at the very least the school’s rumor mill.

He told himself that he wasn’t disappointed that Potter was likely taken. His omega nature was just trying to cling to the alpha who’d been kind to him. Carefully replacing the photo, he set the book back where he’d found it. Lying down on the bed, he unconsciously stroked that scars on his chest. Perhaps Potter just felt guilty for nearly killing him. It seemed like something Potter would do, even though Draco knew he’d only been protecting himself from a Crucio. Draco sighed, he knew he’d have to set Potter straight, which meant he’d lose this wonderful hiding place. He settled under the covers of the left side of the bed, the right was covered in Potter’s rich alpha scent. He tossed and turned for an hour before he gave into the urge to curl up with one of Potter’s pillows. Being surrounded by an alpha’s scent was inherently comforting to an omega. It’s why he fell asleep on the couch next to Blaise so often. It was yet another thing he hated about being an omega. Potter’s scent seemed to wrap around him and he was asleep within moments.

He awoke hours later feeling more well-rested than he had in longer than he could remember. With a groan he stretched, nearly shrieking when he noticed Potter watching him. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, and his eyes dark in the dim room.

“The hell are you watching me for?” Draco snapped

“Trying to figure out what you were muttering in your sleep.” He replied with a slight grin.

“I don’t talk in my sleep.” Despite his assertion Draco instantly worried about what Potter might have heard. He ran a hand through his hair, horrified to find it a complete mess.

Potter sniffed the air, “Don’t worry you didn’t say anything embarrassing.” He couldn’t help the glare he sent, cursing his scent. It still wasn’t fully dampened sufficiently to his liking.

Potter chuckled. “House elves brought you some dinner if you’re hungry. You seem to have slept through it.”

He followed Potter out to the sitting room, each taking a chair. He took the cup of tea Potter offered him, enjoying the warmth it emitted.

“Look, Potter, you don’t have to do all of this. You don’t have to make anything up to me. I deserved what happened that day and to be honest, I should have been left there to bleed out, so you can stop with all of this.”

“Malfoy…”

“We’ve never gotten along and that’s mostly my fault, but don’t think you owe me anything, because you don’t.” He didn’t look up from the cup of tea clasped in his hands. He hadn’t been so blatantly honest with anyone in a long time and he couldn’t look into those bottle-green eyes while he did it.

“Malfoy, I know you think I’ve got some Hero-complex or something but that’s not why I helped you. I helped you because I want to put this feud behind us. I’ve had enough fighting to last me a lifetime. So, no, this isn’t about pity or guilt or because I found out you’re an omega.

Draco peeked through his hair to see the serious look on Potter’s face. He figured it wasn’t such a far-fetched concept that Potter was just a genuinely nice guy, even to someone as undeserving as Draco Malfoy. It almost made him feel bad, but he didn’t argue it. He’d had enough fighting as well. He simply nodded and let the conversation go, digging into the food and wondering if the house elves had purposely brought his favorites or not.

 

*******

Days passed and they settled into an easy routine. They shared congenial nods in the hallways, earning him some strange looks from Granger and Weasley. And when they were alone in Potter’s hideaway there was companionable silence, occasionally even easy conversations, only ever about superficial topics though. They were careful never to cross into anything too personal.

About a month after they’d become friends. Were they friends? He wasn’t sure. Potter had found him cornered by three sixth years led by a rouge alpha who’d gotten it in his mind to enact his own justice for war crimes. Draco had been on the ground, catching his breath from a nasty stinging hex when Potter stormed over. He grabbed the alpha with a growl that sent the two beta cronies scattering and slammed him into the wall. He’d stared down the younger alpha with an anger Draco had never seen before, until the boy had bared his neck in submission and literally run away crying. Then he’d helped Draco up off the floor with a gentleness that was completely at odds with the rage he’d expressed only moments before and he half carried Draco back to their hideaway, tucking him into bed. Draco had drifted off with Potter’s hand running soothingly through his hair and his voice rumbling soft apologies. Thankfully Potter hadn’t brought it up the next day or any of the ones that followed.

He wondered about it sometimes when his gaze landed on Potter helping a crying first year in the halls or cuddling one of the stray cats that roamed the castle or even just goofing around with his friends. Potter always showed an inherent kindness, he always has, so to see that simmering rage was shocking. He hadn’t even seen that kind of anger during the war. The few times he’d seen Potter in that last year of the war he’d seemed resigned and tired, but not murderous. His Aunt Bellatrix had even said that Potter could have killed her. He’d had her wandless and at his mercy, but he hadn’t been able to do it, even with the Dark Lord influencing him. So why had he seemed so ready to rip the boy’s throat out for a few painful curses? He’d read that alphas tended to lose all reason when it came to omegas. Was that it? Was it just his alpha nature getting the better of him? He wanted to ask, but that would mean talking about how he’d been jumped unawares and that it hadn’t been the first time. Potter would want to know why he hadn’t fought back and Draco wasn’t ready to talk about that, so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

He had bigger problems to worry about anyway. He had to double the dosage of suppressants he took every day in order to keep his body under control. His scent would spike at random moments and he’d wake to find his boxers wet for no reason. He found himself seeking out alpha attention and preening under their affections, be it Blaise or Potter. It was getting ridiculous and he was frustrated beyond belief. He had suspected a while back that Blaise had figured it out, especially after their short-lived affair in fifth year. Now he was almost certain with the way Blaise allowed his whims with the light touches and the heavy amounts of praise and affection he bestowed upon Draco lately. Potter was much the same, brushing a hand over Draco’s hair as he passed by and the proud looks he’d cast at Draco in classes. He’d even let Draco sit beside him on the couch of their little room and curl into his side. Draco had fallen asleep pressed up against Potter and woken up tucked in bed, knowing Potter had carried him to bed. He wanted to be angry about it, but his body was too pleased to be wrapped in Potter’s scent the way he was.

 

*******

 

Draco shivered as he walked down the hall. The bottom dungeons were always a bit drafty. He was looking forward to curling up near the fire. He was halfway through the door when he heard voices. Potter was pacing the sitting room, talking into a small piece of glass, with a voice coming from it.

“You’ve got to take care of this.” The voice said, it sounded familiar, but Draco couldn’t place it.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be heading home in a week and a half for the holidays and I’ll take care of it then.”

“I don’t know, Harry. I don’t think I can get rid of him without using magical force and I’d rather not go back to Azkaban.”

“No, don’t use magic. Tell him that when I get back to London I’ll meet with him and talk it out.” Potter ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Don’t know why I have to be your messenger.” The voice, who Draco now figured was that of Sirius Black, grumble.

“Because Tilly is too nice to kick anyone out and Remus refuses to play the Big Bad Wolf. Come on, Sirius, be a good guard dog.”

“You are lucky you’re James’ kid or I would curse your ass to London and back for that.”

Potter laughed. “I’m really sorry you had to deal with this. I’ll make it up to you. I swear.”

“Alright. I’ll see you in week then, kid.”

Potter muttered a spell and sunk down on the couch with a groan, head in his hands. Draco didn’t know what to do. He’d obviously come in the middle of the conversation and was left with no idea what was going on. Potter was clearly upset and Draco had no idea what to do. He’d never comforted anyone in his life and he didn’t know how to start now.

“What’s wrong?” He settled uncomfortably next to Potter.

“You name it.”

“Do you want to…I don’t know…talk about it?”

“Do you really want to hear about my problems, Malfoy?”

He shrugged. “You helped with mine. Maybe I can return the favor.”

“After the war, my godfather got a flat in wizarding London and gave his old family home to me. I needed a break from everything, so I threw myself into renovating it. Took it nearly down to studs the muggle way. With a few memory charms on the neighbors I got them to believe I was building on the empty lot that they all thought was there. Remus, Sirius, and Bill helped me do must of the work. We could do everything except the electricity, muggle lighting. And that’s how I met Mike.” Potter got up to get his photo album, pulling out the picture of him with the golden-haired muggle. “We dated for almost a year. I thought I knew him, thought I could trust him. So I told him about everything, about magic and Hogwarts, about the war and everything. He took it well at first, but before I left for school he dumped me. He said he couldn’t deal with the magic.”

“I’m sorry.”

Potter shrugged. “I was devastated, but I got over it. I realized he wasn’t what I actually wanted, but apparently he decided the opposite. He’s been trying to get me to take him back for weeks now, sending letters, calling my house, everything, But I kept telling him no. Since I’ve been at school, it’s just my house elf watching over the house, so Sirius checks in every so often. He stopped by a few hours ago and found Mike camped out in my house, my house elf couldn’t get him to leave. Apparently he won’t leave until he sees me, hopefully Sirius can convince him to get out until I get there for the holidays.”

“Wow, this guy’s really not taking the hint, huh?”

“No, he thinks he can win me back and that this is just some big romantic gesture, but it’s pretty close to stalking.”

“Yeah, you tend to have that effect on people. Didn’t some chick send you a love potion a few years back?”

“Quite a few have actually, I can’t trust anything that anyone sends me. But that one Ron got ahold of. What a disaster.” Potter shook his head and threw his arm over the back of the couch, looking at Draco expectantly until he curled into his side. He rested his head on Potter’s shoulder and looked at the pictures in the album as Potter flipped slowly through them. Potter told him the stories behind all the pictures, the things he and the Weasleys had gotten up to, the things he’d learned from Lupin and Black, even the stories he’d heard from them all about his parents. Draco fell asleep with Potter’s arm wrapped tight around him, knowing he’d wake up tucked warmly into bed.


	3. Harsh Truths

It was a few days before winter holidays and Harry was dreading the coming problems he’d have to face. He settled into a seat next to Ron and Hermione. She had a worried look on her face as Ron prattled on.   

“Harry, did you hear what happened?”

“What?” 

“Draco Malfoy overdosed on suppressants. They found him in the dorms this morning. It’s all over the school.”

“I have to go.” He gathered his things.

“Mate, where you going?” Ron called as he started away.

“Hermione will explain, I’m sure she’s figured it out by now.” She gave his a tight nod and then he was running through the castle, panting by the time he reached the hospital wing. Inside Malfoy was sitting on a bed looking pale and strained with Snape beside him.

“How long have you known?!” His voice sounded hoarse.

“You’re mother told me. How do you think she learned to make the potion?”

“Then why weren’t you monitoring how much he was taking.” Harry growled.

“Potter?” Draco looked entirely confused. “Why are you here?”

Snape’s eyes jumped between the two of them and he snorted in amusement. “Should’ve known.” He gently pressed the blonde back into the bed. “Rest Draco. Potter, a word outside.”

Harry reluctantly followed the man outside. They may have reached an uneasy truce but neither of them liked the other. As soon as the door shut Snape whirled to face him, his robe’s billowing about his legs. “He doesn’t know, does he?”

Harry swallowed, averting his eyes. “No.”

“Why not?”

“I didn’t want to scare him away. You know our history. If I’d told him when I found out he’d have run for the hills.”

“You realize what being his mate will entail?”

“Yes.”

“It means no more childish fights. You would have to care for him for the rest of your lives. Once you bond there will be no turning back, there will never be anyone else, no matter how you may irritate each other. You’d have to deal with his father, and the press, and both of your sets of friends. And – “

“I know!” Harry interrupted. “And I know you don’t think highly of me. You say I’m so much like my father, so would my father have ever left my mother? For _any_ reason?”

“Now it was Snape’s turn to avert his eyes. “No.”

“And I won’t walk away from him, from this. Not even if he wants to.”

“Then you’ll have to tell him, and soon because Dumbledore has decided that you’ll be moved into a bonding suite. Apparently I needn’t bother with keys.” With a disapproving look he swept away down the hall, his robes making him look as if he glided. Harry turned and reentered the infirmary.

“How is he?” He asked Pomfrey.

“He should be fine in a day or two. I’ve given him a sleeping draft so he’ll be asleep for most of the day. We won’t know about lasting effects until later.”

“I’d like to stay.”

“Of course, dear, as long as you stay quiet. You might want to read this.” She summoned a book from her office and handed it to him. It was on omega health. Settling into the chair next to Malfoy’s bed he started reading. He’d finished the book by dinner with an interest that Hermione would appreciate. He sat watching the gentle rise and fall of his mate’s chest, musing over the information he’d learned. Too much suppressants could cause long term health problems including sterility, heat irregularity, and immunity damage. Malfoy had to have known the risks, but he’d been so desperate to keep this part of him a secret. It made Harry angry. He should’ve been watching the blonde. He’d suspected that he might be taking more than he ought to. He should’ve told him the truth, if he’d known he had someone to keep him safe than maybe he wouldn’t have been so scared.

The sound of the door roused him from his thoughts. With Blaise Zabini walking towards them, he had to bite back a growl. The man’s scent on Malfoy had been driving him nuts for weeks. Another alpha’s scent should not be on _his_ mate.

Zabini chuckled when Harry stood up, blocking his way to the bed and the omega on it. “I figured he’d found an alpha. I didn’t peg it to be you though.”

“What do you want?” A hint of a growl slipping into his voice unintentionally. 

“Relax the hostility. I’m not a threat to you. Drake and I’ve been nothing more than friends for years now.”

Harry forced himself to relax. “He’s asleep, right now and probably will be for a while.”

Zabini nodded. “I’ll visit when he’s feeling better. Watch out for him, okay? He doesn’t do well on his own, never has. He needs someone to take care of him.”

It was two more hours before Malfoy woke up and was cleared to go. Harry helped him to their suite and settled him into bed. He sat beside him, soothingly rubbing his back as he cried.

“The whole school knows now. It’s only a matter of time before my father hears about it. He’ll have me married off by the end of the holidays.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“There’s nothing you can do, Potter. It’d be different if I’d found a mate. That’s what I had planned on doing. One I was mated then I would tell. Now I’ll have no choice.”

“Malfoy.” The blonde buried his face in the pillow and ignored him.

“Hey, listen to me, Malfoy.” Still nothing.

“Draco!” That got a response. He looked up, face damp and eyes wide. “Actually, you do have a mate….if you want to.”

“What? How long?”

“Since you ran out of suppressants and I caught a whiff of your scent. That’s why I was in the bathroom, I was following your scent.”

“Potter, I…” He trailed off, looking around the room as if for an escape. When his eyes landed on their trunks he found one. “Who did you tell?”

“No one, Dumbledore somehow knew and told a few teachers. Snape’s already interrogated me.” He chuckled lightly.

“I…I don’t know what to do.” He looked miserable.

“Go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning.” Malfoy nodded, settling into bed and quickly drifting off.

Harry wanted nothing more to crawl in beside him and hold the blonde tight. He looked so innocent in his sleep. When he was awake there was always a mischievous glint in his silver eyes and a snarky comment waiting behind that smirk. But in sleep he relaxed and he looked like an angel with his pale skin and white-blonde hair. Harry sat stroking Draco’s hair for a long moment before he pulled himself away. He settled onto the couch for a long night.

He awoke to find wide silver eyes and ruffled blonde hair. Malfoy was sitting on the floor beside the couch Harry had slept on. “Now who’s watching who sleep?” He muttered.

Malfoy didn’t respond, just handed Harry a bit of parchment. It was Dumbledore’s small script. They’d been given the last two days off of classes to get themselves settled. But it was the last line that worried him. Lucius and Narcissa would be visiting them for dinner. 

"What do I do? He’ll kill me.” Malfoy leaned forward, resting his forehead on Harry’s knee. A sharp snap announced breakfast arriving on the table nearby but neither of them moved.

“Eat something.” Harry said, gently petting the blonde’s hair. Draco, and at some point he’d become Draco rather than Malfoy, groaned. “Come on, please?”

He pouted, but took the piece of toast Harry offered. “I don’t want to see him.” He said when he’d finally eaten.

“I don’t think we have a choice.”

“We?” There was a tiny spark of hope in his eyes when he asked. It was something he quickly tried to hide, but Harry noticed it.

“Of course.” Harry smiled softly. “I’m not leaving you alone with him.”

***

Harry paced back and forth behind the closed bedroom door. He hated leaving Draco alone with his father, but he'd promised not to interfere unless needed. So here he was, listening at the door and smelling the fear coming off of his mate. He wanted nothing more than to hold him until he felt better, but that wouldn't be allowed yet. At the sound of the door he leaned forward, wand at the ready for even the slightest provocation.

There were soft murmurs and words between Draco and his mother, Lucius staying surprisingly quiet for the time being. Silence fell before Lucius began speaking. It started level, but quickly grew to yelling. "How could you disgrace our family with you lies?! You've made us a laughing stock amongst our peers! I hope you've enjoyed your deceit, because it will end here."

"Father, I - "

"I won't hear any more of your lies. I humored your silly request to return to this damned school after the war, but this is it. You will return home and I will find a suitable mate for a Malfoy."

"But, father - "

"No! There will be no arguments. If I'd known of this sooner, you'd have been raised to better understand your role."

"I - " Draco's voice shook in fear.

"You will not disobey me! I will teach you to speak against an alpha." The smack sounded throughout the room and Harry was out of the with his wand at the blonde man's throat in seconds.

"You will not touch him again." Harry snarled, wanting nothing more than to feel his teeth tearing at the man's throat.

"I will do as I please with my son. He is my property until he is mated."

"Last I checked, _Lucius_ , you are on probation. Any violation will have you back in Azkaban by the end of the day. I don't think they'd been too lenient if they hear you assaulted the mate of the man who testified on your behalf."

"I know the laws, Potter, and I am well within my rights to treat my property as I see fit." He'd drawn his own wand by this point. Harry stepped in front of Draco, blocking the trembling blonde, his face red from the slap.

"Hex me, go ahead. I'd love to see you put away."

"Draco, you will come with us now." Lucius had clearly decided he'd threaten his son into obeying.

Harry held a hand out to stop Draco from getting up. "You don't have to go with him. I'll keep you safe."

"Now, Draco!"

"I – I " His eyes darted between Harry and his father. "I'm sorry, father."

Lucius' face deepened in color. "You're no son of mine." He snarled before sweeping from the room. Narcissa looked about in tears as she hurried over to her son, who collapsed into her arms. She helped him into bed promising to speak with her husband.

"I'm sure Lucius will come around, but it will take time." She said to Harry as they stood watching Draco curl into the bed, falling asleep easily since he was still sick. "I don't like the idea of leaving him alone over the holidays though."

"I'll take care of him." Harry said, scribbling his address on a scrap of parchment. "Floo in anytime."

"I think you'll be good for each other." Narcissa smiled at him, "But if you hurt my son, I'm not afraid of Azkaban."

Harry chuckled. "I'll treat him like the prince he thinks himself to be."


	4. Recovery

Draco stood by the floo, anxiously waiting for Potter. He was to be stuck with Potter over the holidays. It was either that or sit in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, which would drive him to jump from the astronomy tower. It was funny that Potter ended up being the better option. He'd been woken up early by House Elves packing up his things and now all he wanted was to curl back into bed. He'd been plagued by nightmares of his father showing up at Potter's house with an order to take him. That would be a beating he'd be lucky to survive.

When the blue flames flared to life, he stepped through into a tastefully decorated sitting room. A shaggy beast lay sprawled across one of the leather sofas and a tiny house elf rushed forward to grab his bag. Potter followed him through the flames.

"Master Potter. I has everything set up as you wished." She snapped her fingers, sending their bags floating up the stairs and out of sight.

"Hello, puppy." Draco murmured reaching out to pet the shaggy mutt. It growled and bared it's teeth at him, sending him stumbling away from the beast.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Don't pet the dog, he doesn’t like it." Harry called from across the room. Draco watched as the dog rippled and shifted, becoming a man with long dark hair and neatly trimmed beard.

"Harry, tell me that isn't the Malfoy brat." The man asked.

"Sirius, be nice. Tilly will you show Draco to his room." Harry added before anything could be started.

"This way, Master Malfoy." She led him up two flights of stairs and down a long hall. A few portraits muttered amongst themselves, some of whom seemed to know who he was. The elf stopped at an ornate oak door, seemingly identical the other four along the hall. "Lunch will be ready at twelve, sir. If you need anything I will be in the kitchen."

"And where is Potter's room?"

"Master Potter has the room by the stairs." Tilly said before disappearing with a snap of her fingers.

Curious, he pushed open to the door to investigate where he was expected to stay. He was surprised to find an elegant bedroom. A large bed clothes in Slytherin colors claimed the room's focus. A mahogany bureau and desk sat empty on either side of the door. His trunk sat at the end of the bed along with a few things he'd let at home. His mother must have dropped them off. He sat down on the bed, falling back onto ridiculously soft blankets.

How had he ended up here? Two months ago everything was fine, sure he got attacked in empty hallways and was one of the only people in the eighth year dorm, but it was still ok. And now he was staying in Potter's guestroom because he'd been disowned by his father and the man was claiming to be his mate. He had to admit, he'd always felt drawn to the man even from the very beginning. It had only gotten stronger since they'd ended their childish feud. Over the past few months, he'd found that Potter was actually an amusing person to be around. He was witty and kind and let Draco get away with just about any stupid behavior. Though that was probably due to his alpha nature wanted to take care of him. He could actually imagine a future with the specky git. It was stupid of him, but he didn't want to let this fragile thing go. Potter treated him better than most anyone he'd ever been around. He actually thought Potter might be his way out. He'd have to mate with the man, though. He wasn't too sure about that. If Potter changed his mind, there would be no one else for Draco once he'd been claimed. He'd be alone and abandoned by everyone and that was a chance he wasn't willing to risk.

He dozed in and out of sleep. He thought Potter came in to see him with the black dog in tow, but he couldn't be sure if that had been a dream or not, especially since the dog seemed fairly nice. He also thought the Dark Lord had been there for a moment but that definitely was a dream. Eventually Potter woke him. A tray of food sat on the bedside table.

"Not hungry." Was all he managed before sleep tried to pull him down again.

"Come on, you have to eat. You've been asleep all day.”

That couldn’t be right. Maybe an hour or two, but definitely not all day. “No I haven’t.”

“Yes, you have. It’s dark out, look.” He pulled back the curtains to show the night sky lit up with stars. When had that happened?

“Just wanna sleep.” He mumbled. He was far too tired to even form coherent sentences at this point. Maybe he was falling ill? But Pomfrey would’ve noticed that, right?

“Just eat some and then you can go back to sleep.”

He groaned in respone.

“Draco, please?” Potter didn’t sound annoyed, like Draco thought he ought to. Cracking one silver eye open he saw the worried look on the dark haired man’s face. A soft wrinkle showed between his eyebrows as he frowned. It wasn’t a look Draco liked.

“Fine.” He managed and Potter flashed him a smile that made the effort worthwhile. He managed a few bites of chicken and though it was good, he couldn’t make himself eat much. Potter handed him a goblet of cold, sweet wine. He gulped the cold, realizing suddenly how parched he was. He leaned over, resting his head on Potter’s shoulder. “Can I sleep now?”

“Yeah.” Potter set the tray aside and leaned over, keeping contact with Draco as he tucked him back into the sheets. When he moved to get up, Draco clutched his arm.

“Don’t go.”

Potter looked at him for a moment before nodded and sitting beside him. Draco didn’t even berate himself as he curled into Potter’s side, burying his face in Potter’s neck. “Smell good, Harry.” He couldn’t stop the content rumble coming from his chest. “G’night.”

He drifted in and out of sleep, once again not sure what was real. He saw his mother, murmuring sweet words and he saw his aunt Bellatrix laughing at him weakly lying in bed, though that couldn’t be right. She was back in Azkaban. He felt burning hot, but struggled to escape the confines trapping him in the heat. He imagined Harry stroking his hair, telling him that he was beautiful and cared for and that nothing would ever hurt him. Did that happen? Or was it just pretty dreams? He could’ve seen watery green eyes watching him with concern and trembling hands holding a goblet of water to his lips. Maybe that actually happened or maybe not. It was confusing, reality, like the dream world and the real one were collapsing in on each other.

“Draco?” The words were whispered softly in his ear.

“Hmm?” He managed to open his eyes and find Harry’s green ones looking at him.

“How are you feeling?”

“My head aches.”

“Here, drink this.” Harry handed him a cup of cold water that soothed his parched throat. A tonic must have been in there as well because his head instantly started to feel better. Draco stretched, his body was stiff.

Harry stroked his hair, “Come on, I ran you a bath.”

“No.” Draco shook his head, burrowing deeper into the warm blankets. He was cold and sleepy.

“Yeah, come on. You’ve been in bed for three days.”

“What?!” That got his attention.

“I owled Pomfrey and it’s a side effect from suppressant withdrawals. A bath will warm you up.” Harry said, running his hands up Draco’s arms when he saw him start shaking. Draco just nodded, still in shock that he’d slept for three days straight. He stumbled when he tried to walk, Harry wrapped an arm around his waist.

Harry sat him down at the edge of the tub, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off of pale shoulders. His pants followed. Then he was lowered into the warm water wearing his boxers. He watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Harry stripped himself down to his own boxers and leaving his glasses on the counter as he slipping into the tub behind Draco.

Draco didn’t have it in his to protest Potter joining him. Between the heat, drowsiness, and Potter’s rich cloying scent he was slightly dazed. He leaned into Harry’s warm body, letting his eyes drift shut in pleasure as Harry’s hands drifted across his body, washing him. He moaned softly when those hands moved to his hair, massaging shampoo into the soft locks before rinsing them. He could feel Potter’s reaction to the sounds he was making, but Draco found himself enjoying the thickness pressed against him and the soft gasps that escaped the man’s lips each time he moved. Hands moved from his hair to grip his hips, turning him around fast enough to splash water over the sides of the tub. Neither of them noticed nor cared.

Draco found himself straddling Harry’s lap. Harry’s lips brushed his collarbone, soft caresses followed by gentle nips as they rocked their hips together. The pressure built within his belly, clouding him mind. His hands drifted up Harry’s chest, clutching his shoulders for balance. Harry’s lips parted on a moan and Draco found himself entranced. He leaned forward, claiming the other man’s mouth and their tongue danced together. One of Harry’s hands reached up to tangle in damp blonde hair, taking control off the kiss. Nails dug into his hip, tipping him over the edge and Draco was coming, panting Harry’s name as the other man rutted up against him and found his own climax.

He fell spent on top of the darker haired man for a moment before it dawned on him what they’d just done. He’d just come in his pants from kissing and grinding on Harry bloody Potter. With a startled cry, he lunged from the tub, scooping up a towel, and running back to his room. He ignored the cries for him to stop and wait.

Finally feeling awake, Draco busied himself with the homework he’d been given for the break. He even ate a good deal of the food the house elf brought up to him. There was a letter from his mother that’d come up with dinner. She’d written him saying that she’d visit for Christmas and that she hoped he was feeling well. Apparently Potter had been keeping her informed about his condition. She cautioned him to be careful when he and Potter eventually bonded and not to rush into anything. She warned him to use protection and that pups would be something to discuss later. He snorted, like he would be bonding to Potter anytime soon, if at all.

Eventually Potter did knock on his door, but left when told to. He said he’d be going out to visit his godfather for a while and that the house elf would get him whatever he needed. He waited until he heard the floo downstairs before emerging from his room. He wondered around the house, even peeking into Potter’s bedroom. It was similar to his own, a bit bigger though and decorated in Gryffindor colors. He found a lovely little library where he settled in to read for an hour or so before he was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

He opened it to find himself face to face with the golden-haired muggle from Harry’s picture. They both stared for a moment in shock, each sizing the other up. Mike was a bit taller the Draco, with a wider build. His muscles were obvious in the tight fitting shirt he wore. Draco clutched his wand in his sleeve in preparation for the anger he saw blooming across the other man’s face.

“Who the hell are you?” The man demanded.

“Could ask you the same question.”

The man shoved past him, and Draco allowed it. He could handle his own if need be. “Where’s Harry?”

“Not in at the moment.” Draco followed him as the man stalked into the sitting room, looking about.

“Harry!” He called, not believing Draco. “Harry?” The blonde leaned against the door frame and waited. “HARRY?!” Finally the man fell silent as he realized Draco had been right.

Tilly appeared with a snap. “Master Malfoy, is everything alright?” She asked, eyeing the muggle a bit nervously.

“Yes, yes, I’ve got it handled. You might want to go get Harry, though. I believe he went to go see Black.” The house elf bowed to him before disappearing.

“You’re one of them aren’t you?” The man sneered. “One of those magicians.”

“A wizard, yes.”

“So, you’re the reason Harry’s been ignoring me.”

Draco shrugged, “Can you blame him? I’m _obviously_ the better choice.”

The man sneered again and Draco wondered if he himself had looked so wretched with the ever present sneer he’d had as a child. “ _You_? What would Harry want with _you_?”

The insult prickled under his skin, but Draco just smirked. “I could tell you, but I don’t kiss and tell.” He knew he was baiting the muggle, but he couldn’t help himself. The idea of this man so much as touching _his_ Harry was infuriating.

“No!” The man growled, fists clenching. “Harry is _mine_. You won’t take him from me.”

“It’s too late for that.” Draco drawled, pulling his wand when the man moved to advance towards him.

“You can’t do anything to me.” He said, but he looked nervous. “Harry said you weren’t allowed to use magic on regular people.”

“And normally he’d be right, but if you were to threaten me I’d have every right to protect myself. Plus Harry’s pretty famous in our world, and if anyone thought you were a threat to him…” He trailed off, allowing the man to imagine for himself.

“You fucking freak! Harry will be coming with me and leaving all this nonsense behind.”

The words made something snap deep inside of Draco and suddenly he had the muggle backed into a wall with his wand at the man’s throat. His teeth lengthened in a snarl, “You have two choices. One, you can walk out the door right now and never even _think_ of Harry again or two, I erase every damn memory of him you have. Pick one or the other, it doesn’t matter to me, but you will not see, speak, or even think of _my_ mate again, do you understand?”

Draco could see the fear in the man’s eyes as he nodded, hurrying out the door the second Draco let up. He was left panting in the sitting room until he heard a chuckle behind him. He tuned to see Harry standing in the kitchen doorway watching.

“How much did you see?”

“Enough.” Harry grinned, moving forward until he could take Draco’s face in his hands and kiss him lightly. “You called me your mate.”

“Did I?” Draco felt his face go red. He hadn’t even thought about the words coming from his lips. He’d been so consumed with the need to eliminate this threat to Harry. Obviously his nature had already decided that Harry was his despite his mind’s lack of a decision. He lightly pushed Harry away, not meeting his eyes. “You took care of me while I was sick, I’m just repaying the favor.”

He didn’t have to look to know the disappointed look that was on Harry’s face and his chest hurt to know he was the one to put it there. But he couldn’t have him get too close.


	5. Christmas Wishes

Harry sat in his bed attempting to read up on his schoolwork but he couldn’t focus. All he could think about was messy blonde hair and heavy-lidded silver eyes, delicate moans and kiss bitten lips. He’d gone to see Sirius but had to take a shower at the man’s flat to wash off the omega’s pleased scent. The blonde didn’t know just how much control it took Harry to stay away, especially after the incident in the bathroom. Harry wanted nothing more than to claim him, so everyone would know that he was Harry’s. Seeing Mike even in the same room as Draco had nearly sent him into a rage. And after what Draco had said he thought that maybe the feeling was mutual. But Draco had denied him again. He didn’t understand. It was obvious that Draco was attracted to him and their natures fed easily off one another. They would be a great match.

With a sigh, he moved to the desk. Perhaps Hermione could shed some light on the situation. Maybe she would know what to do. Hedwig glared as he sent it off, angry at loss of hunting time. Meanwhile Harry paced back and forth across the room. Most omegas would happily accept an alpha they liked, so why was Draco being difficult? Hadn’t Harry already shown that he’d be a good caregiver? He’d made it clear that he was interested, that he wanted to mate. He’d protected him from his father and he’d be damned if he ever let him alone with Lucius again. No one would dare to touch his mate with Harry’s claim on him.

Tilly brought him up some tea before she left. He’d told her to take the holidays off and go visit her family. It had taken awhile, but he’d finally convinced her that he’d be alright. He stopped pacing and decided to lay down and at least attempt to sleep.

 

*******

 

It was hours later that Harry was woken up by Draco crawling into the bed beside him. The blonde mumbled something and molded himself to Harry’s side. He was asleep within moments. Harry was left staring at the sleeping blonde beside him in confusion. Draco had barely spoken to him in the last two days and now he was crawling into his bed? He was confused but the warm smell of the omega lulled him to sleep with an arm wrapped tight around the other’s waist.

Hedwig tapping on the window woke him up the next morning. She held a small note in her claws which she dropped in his hands before retiring to her cage in the dark corner of his room. Harry scanned the message in the low morning light filtering in through the window. Hermione advised him to be patient and reminded him that Draco was still learning to accept his omega nature. She told him to try and be calm, to sooth the blonde’s harsh temperament as he was likely just acting out in frustration. She reminded him that he was always welcome to visit the Burrow if things got too difficult to control. He sighed as he read over her small, tight script. He knew that she was right, but it was difficult to be patient, especially with the man lying warm and pliant in Harry’s bed.

“Morning.” Draco’s voice was rough with sleep and it sent shivers down Harry’s back.

“Morning. How’d you sleep?”

“Best I have in a long time.” The blonde sat up, running a hand through his messy locks and glancing about. “Why am I in here?”

Harry shrugged, tearing his eyes away from the vision in his bed. “You crawled into my bed in the middle of the night.”

Silence answered his comment as Harry shifted through his drawers for something to wear. Figuring he wasn’t going to get an answer, he continued. “I’m going to the Weasleys’ for Christmas dinner. Would you like to join me?”

Draco snorted. “And they’d welcome me like family? I’ll pass.”

“They don’t have anything against you. Some of your family maybe, but not you.”

“They hate my family.”

“Your mother saved my life, Draco. They don’t hate your family, not all of them.”

“So my father then? They’ll welcome me because I’m not him?”

“Draco…”

“Forget it, Potter.” Draco got up to walk out.

“Wait!”

Draco paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. His eyes were liquid metal looking back at him. “I got something for you.”

Those grey eyes widened in surprise, “You did?”

“For Christmas.” He held out a brown paper wrapped package.

Draco simply looked at him for a moment before he stepped forward and took the package. He unwrapped it slowly as if he were unsure if he wanted to or not. It was an emerald green dragon hide journal with rich parchment pages. He ran his hand slowly over the cover where the letters DM were embossed in elegant silver script.

“This is…” He trailed off, looking up at Harry with wide, surprised eyes. “Why did you get me this?”

“I though you could use something to write your potion notes in since you’re always editing the recipes and such.”

“Thank you.” He glanced away, flicking through the blank pages. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know I didn’t _have_ to. I wanted to get something for you. Draco, I want to make you happy, to take care of you. That’s the driving force behind my alpha instinct.” Harry stepped closer and laid a hand on the blonde’s arm.

“Come with me.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and led him down the hall. In his own room, he grabbed a small package from his bedside drawer. “I might’ve got you something too.”

He didn’t look at Harry when he handed over the small box. Harry settled on the bed and opened it. Inside were a few pictures. One of himself hovering in the air on his broomstick and laughing. Another was of Draco smirking back at him. The last was of them both sitting on the couch in their dorm. Draco’s head was resting on his shoulder and they were both lost in their conversation.

“For your photo album.” Draco murmured.

“I didn’t even know you took this.” Harry grinned. Draco looked up, meeting his eyes. “These are great.” He leaned forward slowly, to keep the other from being on edge. His hand came up to caress the other’s check before he leaned in to kiss his mate lightly. He kept it chaste and short before he pulled away. Draco stopped him before he could go too far, pulling him back to kiss him again.

Harry was surprised, but he went with it, leaning into the blonde. He set the pictures to the side so his hands could wrap around the other’s waist. Draco groaned into the kiss, pressing his body up against Harry’s. When they broke apart they were both gasping, their foreheads resting against each other. There was a long moment were they simply looked at each other silently before Harry spoke.

“I really do have to get going or someone will come looking for me. Are you sure I can’t convince you to come with me?” He looked pleadingly at the blonde who sighed.

“Fine, but you can’t leave me alone with any of them.”

Harry grinned, pulling Draco in for a quick kiss. “Then get dressed, nothing too fancy though.”

He hummed as he dressed himself in jeans and a comfy t-shirt, knowing molly would have knitted him a new jumper. When he came down the stairs he found Draco nervously fixing his hair in the wall mirror by the fireplace.

“Ready, luv?” He asked.

“Are you sure they won’t hex me on sight?”

“Of course they won’t. I promise.” He said clutching Draco’s hand and pulling him into the bright green flames. They came out into a noisy room full of people. Sirius was the first to notice them, rushing over the hug Harry. He looked only a bit resigned at Draco clutching Harry’s arm.

“Moooony,” Sirius howled, “Look who’s here?”

Remus emerged out of the crowd, a blue haired baby in his arms. Hugs and formal introductions passed by. Sirius and Remus were followed by a slightly tipsy Tonks. Charlie was there to introduce his boyfriend. Bill and a very pregnant Fleur greeted him happily. Fred and George covered them with glitter and conjured flowers. Percy shook both their hands. Ron clapped him on the back and even greeted Draco pleasantly. Hermione and Ginny both hugged him. Arthur assaulted him with multiple questions about new muggle devices he’d heard of and Hermione looked relieved to not be on the receiving end. All of them were dressed in Weasley sweaters, even Charlie’s new boyfriend who looked a tad uncomfortable in the itchy wool. Molly poked her head out of the kitchen at the noise. She grinned and bustled over to hug them both, thrusting lumpy packages into their hands.

Harry pulled the dark red sweater over his head, tossing the papers into the fire. Draco looked at him questioningly as he pulled his own dark green sweater from the package. The D on the front was in silver thread and the slightly horrified look on his face made Harry chuckle.

“Put it on or she’ll never leave you be.” Harry whispered. Draco looked even more horrified.

“I’d do it. That woman’s kind of terrifying.” Rich, Charlie’s boyfriend, murmured. He plucked at the too long sleeves of his blue sweater. His accent was thick.

“Trust me, she is.” Fred laughed, wrapping an arm around both Draco and Rich’s shoulders.

“Is this whole family mad?” Rich looked over at Harry.

“Just accept it now, even Charlie’s mad. I mean what sane person plays with dragons every day?” Fred asked.

“You know I work at the same facility, correct?” The man asked. Draco had pulled away and slipped around to the other side of Harry.

“Please don’t scare my boyfriend away.” Charlie shoved Fred.

“I would _never_!”

“Never what, Freddie?” George asked flicking his wand and turning Charlie’s hair neon pink. “Embarrass Charlie in from of his _lover._ ”

Charlie merely sighed, obviously used to this kind of behavior. “Just wait until Angelina gets here!” He growled.

“FOOD!” Molly shouted from the kitchen. Everyone rushed the kitchen.

“Is it always like this?” Draco asked.

“No. Usually everyone is off at their own homes or their jobs. It only gets like this around the holidays when everyone come back to visit.”

“It’s madness. How do you stand this?” Draco asked.

“It’s a bit overwhelming at first, but you get used to it.”

“Merlin, I’m going to have to deal with this now aren’t I?”

Harry only grinned and led him into the kitchen.


	6. Heat

Narcissa Malfoy stepped from the flames, looking as elegant as always, though her eyes were worried.

“Mother?” Draco looked up from the book he’d been reading.

“Hello, dear. How was your Christmas?”

“Odd. It was not like our usual Christmas’.”

“Where is Potter?” She asked, sitting in the chair beside him.

“Visiting his friends. I did not wish to go.” Draco responded. “How is father?”

“That is part of why I came today. I’ve brought you gifts as well.” She pulled a few packages from her bag. “Open them first.”

He did as she bid him and found a lovely set of peacock feather quills and an engraved pair of cufflinks. He handed over his own gift to her, a string of beautiful pearls with an emerald pendant.

“What has he decided?”

“That you are indeed his son and unfortunately his property.” She sighed. “I see you and Potter haven’t mated yet.”

“I’m not sure yet, mother.”

“All I can say is that he’ll probably treat you a lot better than anyone your father chooses. You and I both know how purebloods view omegas.”

“I know.” He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

“He’s petitioning the court on Monday. They’ll have an answer within a week and we both know what that answer will be. Potter has a lot of pull with the Ministry, but even he can’t get around this. The law views omegas as property of their mate or their parents if you haven’t been claimed. You have two choices, Draco, Potter or your father’s choice.”

“I thought he was going to disinherit me.”

“No, you’re a Malfoy and our only heir. If want out, Potter is your best option. Your father would have no choice but to accept it if Potter claims you and he does seem to truly care for you.”

“I think he does, I’m just….scared.”

“I know, luv. I was terrified too when I was your age, but I didn’t have a choice. I was lucky enough to fall in love with your father, but a lot of omegas aren’t as lucky. This will change in the future. Being a pure-blood isn’t what it used to be and the laws are likely to be changing as well. But they won’t change in time to help you. I know it’s a difficult choice, but for now it’s a necessary one.”

“What do I do?” He asked, falling to his knees and throwing his arms around him mother’s waist. It was as if he were eight again instead of eighteen.

She hugged him back before pulling away suddenly. “Luv, did Potter say anything to you this morning?”

“Not really, he was in a hurry to leave. Why?”

“Your scent is thick, even I can smell it.”

“My heat?” He stared at her for a long moment. “Merlin, what do I do?”

“You can lock yourself in a room. That is what most unmated omegas do. Or you can speak with Potter. He could help you through it, but it’s unlikely he would be able to keep from claiming you and you would be too far gone to care until afterwards.”

“Who would father pick?”

“He’s received letters from the Nott and Greengrass families that I know of.”

“Nott is a prick and the Greengrass boy is fifteen.”

“I’ve tried to speak with him, but he won’t listen to me.”

“I’m sorry, mother. This is all my fault.”

“Don’t fret, darling. It will be alright. I will support you in whatever you decide, but I must get home before your father. He’d be angry that I’ve been to see you if were to find out.”

“Of course, Mother.” He hugged her and watched her walk back into the flames. Then he proceeded to lay on the couch for the next three hours debating his options. By the time Potter came back, he was feeling the heat creeping up. His skin was hot and flushed. He was getting antsy and had trouble keeping still. It wouldn’t be long now before the need took over. He knew it would be easier to let Potter help him, but he also knew that would mean bonding. It would mean forever, at least for him.

“Hello, I – ” Potter froze the second he walked through the door and Draco knew it was because of his scent. “Perhaps I should go.”

“I need to speak with you.”

Potter nodded, moving to pour a glass of whiskey from the decanter on the mantle. Then he sat, as far from Draco as he could get.

“My father is petitioning the ministry.”

“I can talk to some people, try to effect the decision.” Potter offered, elbows resting on his knees. That might have been what cemented Draco’s decision. At the very least it reinforced why he’d made the choice he had. Potter hated having strings pulled for him, never used his connections if he could help it. And yet he was willing to do it for Draco, against everything the law says.

“It wouldn’t matter.”

“Then I can get it pushed back. Give you time to figure something else out.”

“There is another way.” He muttered softly. He was embarrassed, knowing what he was asking for.

“What – you mean –” Potter trailed off.

Draco looked away. He couldn’t meet those green eyes. He was too scared to do it. Scared that he’d have changed his mind, that he’d decided Draco wasn’t actually worth the effort he’d extended. He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn’t understand why Potter would want him for a mate.

Fingers tipped his chin up to meet the other man’s searing green gaze. His eyes were dark with lust. “You have to say it, so I know you are agreeing to this. To being my mate. To letting me knot you.”

He swallowed, the scent of aroused alpha was mouthwatering. It made the heat in him swell and he whimpered softly.

“Say it.” He growled.

If Potter wanted him to say it he would. The scent of the man’s arousal was distracting. It was making him a bit desperate. If Potter wanted him to beg then he would. “Yes, I want. Please, Potter.”

“Draco.” He growled, drawing the blonde closer to him. Hot lips met his, Potter’s tongue invading his mouth and tangling with his own. He whined at the feel of a hot body pressed up against his own. He could feel Potter’s erection straining his pants. His clothes itched his skin and he felt like he was burning from the inside out.

“Potter…” He whined, desperate. The man’s fingers yanked his shirt open, several buttons flying off but he couldn’t care. The air cooling his feverish skin for a moment until hot hands trailed over his body. He moaned when Harry thumbed his nipples. He could feel the wetness leaking from his hole. His pants were probably soaked. His fingers fumbled to unbutton them. He struggled for several moments before Harry batted his hands away and did it for him, shoving them down his legs along with his shorts underneath.

Draco reached up to kiss him as Harry moved about losing his own clothes. They fell together onto the sofa. The same one he’s sat with his mother on earlier in the day. He couldn’t care though, not when Potter’s cock rubbed against his own. He nearly sobbed at the pleasure. He could feel the slick dripping down his thighs. Harry caught his hand and apparated them to the bedroom. He fell backwards onto the bed with Harry covering him nearly instantly. Fingers brushed his entrance and he keened, hips thrusting up to get them inside and causing their erections to rub together.

Harry groaned, “Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long.” He thrust one finger in and it sunk deep with almost no resistance. He returned with two, stretching Draco deliciously. His moans grew in volume as his prostate was hit. He lost track of time. The need growing inside him until he was babbling words, begging Harry to fuck him, fill him up, mark him, anything, everything.

Harry withdrew the three fingered, moving him onto his knees. The feel of a warm tongue had Draco shouting into the pillow. When Harry’s tongue breached his body, lapping at the warm slick he came. He screamed into the pillow as his body seized. Come splattered the bed beneath him, but he remained hard. His body ached deep inside for what Harry had promised. The alpha pulled away, leaving Draco shivering at the loss.

“Ha _rry_!” He whined, but then the man was back, the blunt head of his cock pressed up against his entrance. He shoved back, feeling the tip begin to stretch him open. Harry clutched his hips hard enough to bruise.

“Still.” He growled, nipping at Draco’s neck. He instantly stilled. Something deep inside him demanded he please his alpha, even if it was torture to stay still when all he wanted was to pierce himself on his mate’s thick cock.

Harry breached him slowly, copious amounts of slick and ample preparation making the slide practically painless. They both groaned when he sank in to the hilt. Claws dug into Draco’s hips and the sweet scent of blood mixed with their arousal. It was a heady aroma and Draco wiggled his hips.

“Please, Harry, please.” He panted, gasping just to get air into his lungs only for it to be punched from his body as the brunette withdrew and thrust back in with on smooth movement. He wondered just how much practice Harry had at this, but then that thought along with all others was erased from his mind as his prostate was hit relentlessly.

“HARRY!” He shouted as his body seized up once more, clenching tightly around the intruding cock inside him and he came. More of his come pooled below him on the bed and he felt the knot swell inside him, stretching him as far as he possibly could. Fangs sank into his neck and he screamed at the mixture of pain and pleasure pulled the last from his now spent cock. Warmth filled him and he groaned at the feeling, relaxing as the alpha behind him loosened his bite. Harry moved them to the side, cradling Draco comfortably in his arms away from the mess. He licked and kissed the broken skin of his claiming mark, rumbling contentedly. Draco drifted off to the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this. I haven't forget it or any of my other stories on here. I'm just been scary busy. Here's some nice smut as an apology.


	7. Aftermath

Harry watched his mate, sleeping soundlessly for the first time. It had been a long three days. Draco’s dquidditch tumbles had left him black and blue. He watched as the bruises faded one by one, leaving flawless skin behind. It didn't touch the mating mark though at the juncture between neck and shoulder. It was inflamed and red, slightly scabbed over. It would be that way until it healed into a scar. He brushed his fingers lightly over the mark. Satisfaction surged through him to see him mate baring his claim. Now everyone would finally know that the gorgeous blonde was his. No one would take him away now.

Harry slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping blonde. He took a shower and set about making breakfast, even shooing Tilly out of the way when she attempted to do the cooking for him.

“Draco?” Harry asked as he settled on the edge of the bed.

“Mmm?” Was the muffled reply from the pillow.

Harry chuckled, running his hand over tousled blonde hair. “I made breakfast.”

Draco sat up slowly with a groan. He looked up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Why’d you do that?”

“Because neither of us have really eaten properly in the past few days.” Harry grinned, wanting to lean in and kiss his mate but also not wanting to push his luck. He knew Draco have been practically forced into their bond between his heat and his father’s actions. Harry didn’t want to make it any worse.

“Oh, right.” The blonde looked down, rubbing his neck and wincing when his fingers ran over the claiming mark. He watched the blonde pick at his food, avoiding his eyes.

“I’m, uh, going to give you some space. I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” Harry forced himself to leave, despite the appeal of the attractive blonde naked in his bed. He forced himself to sit in the library and attempt to read. Instead he found himself listening as he heard footsteps and then the running of water. He set the book aside, having managed to read nothing. He was pacing at the foot of the stairs when a knock on the door sounded.

He opened the door, surprised to find Lucius Malfoy and three nicely dressed men on his doorstep. Harry glanced down at his sleep pants and old t-shirt, suddenly feeling underdressed though it was only nine in the morning.

“I’m here for my son.” Lucius looked down his nose at him as he spoke.

Harry felt his face slip into an angry mask. “He’s indisposed.”

One of the men stepped forward. “I’m with Mr. Malfoy’s legal retainer and we have a court order requiring Mr. Draco Malfoy to leave here with his father.”

“That won’t be happening. He’s my mate and I’ve claimed him. He won’t be going anywhere.” Harry watched Lucius’ face begin to redden.

“Well we would need to see the claiming mark to assure its validity.” The lawyer spoke.

“You ought to still be able to smell his heat.”

Lucius’ nose crinkled, but the lawyer shook his head. “We’d need to see the mark. If we could just come in…”

“No, you’re not welcome in our home. I’ve told you he’s been claimed. That’s all you need to know.”

“Just step aside, Potter.” Lucius snarled.

“I will do no such thing. You won’t be around Draco again after you smacked him the last time.”

“He’s mine to do with as I please.”

“He is not your property! He’s your son.”

“Mr. Potter I must really insist that we see the omega.” The lawyer pipped in before anything could escalate.

“Then you’ll have to come back later. He’s resting.” Harry insisted.

“Harry, its fine.” Draco’s voice drifted down the stairs and Harry turned to see him walking down dressed in a green silk robe. His hair was damp and his face flushed from a hot shower.

“Draco.” Lucius snarled. “It’s time to be done with this nonsense.”

Harry watched as Draco joined him by the door, head held high and the famous Malfoy mask set firmly in place. “Father, I’m afraid that won’t be happening.” He pulled his collar aside to show off the claiming mark, still red and swollen fresh.

Anger and frustration bloomed on Lucius’ face and he looked like he was about to lash out, so Harry cut him off. “I believe that’s all you needed, now if you’ll excuse us we’ve things to do.”

He shut the door before anyone could say anything else and the resounding snaps informed him that they’d apparated away. Harry only hoped his neighbors hadn’t seen anything.

“Thank you.” Draco said, eyes once again downcast. “Did you…did you really mean that?”

“What?”

“About seeing me as a person before an omega?”

“Of course. I know you aren't defined by your being an omega. I wish others could see that too. You're a fantastic person and it's their loss if they can't see that.” Harry reached out slowly, unsure of how his mate would react. His touch wasn't rejected though, so he ran a soothing hand over the other’s arm.

“And about it being _our_ home?” Draco asked, teeth chewing on his plump bottom lip.

“Well…since…I'd hoped that you'd want to stay…I mean most mate's paired live together.” Harry stumbled over his words.

“You want me to stay?”

“Yes. More than anything. If…if you don't like it we can look for something else. We can go wherever you'd like.”

Draco looked up at him in surprise. “You mean you up and move somewhere else? Simply because I didn't like something?”

“I want you to be happy with me, no matter what it takes, anything you want.” He cupped Draco’s face in his hands, desperate to express how much he cared for the blonde. “I love you.”

Then suddenly he had his arms full of omega. A warm contented scent wafted off of the other.

“Thank you, Harry.”

 

*******

 

They sat in a compartment near the back of the train, plenty of people gave them odd looks as they passed but Draco couldn't be bothered to care. At least not when he had Harry’s arm wrapped over his shoulders and warm breath against his neck as Harry whispered in his ear.

Blaise pushed open the doors and settled onto the seat across from them. “So, lets see it, Dray.”

“What?”

“Your mark, dumbass.” Blaise grinned, bright teeth flashing against his dark lips.

Draco rolled his eyes but he pushed down his Slytherin scarf to show the mark.

Blaise let out a whistle. “Matehood looks good on you, Dray.”

“Are we playing show and tell?” Granger asked from the door, tapping her own neck. “I've got one too.”

“What's show and tell?” He asked, unfamiliar with the concept.

“It's a muggle thing.” Harry answered, as Weasley and Granger settled next to Blaise.

Draco watched as everyone seemed to settle in easily together. Pansy even joined them before the train took off. Tales were traded. Blaise told them about skiing in the Alps. Pansy reminisced about the cocktail parties she'd attended. Weasley regaled them all with amusing stories about his family and Granger explained muggle traditions. It was surprisingly easy for them all to converse. He would've expected them all to have trouble intermingling but it wasn't.

He watched as Harry talked to the other males about quidditch. Pansy and Granger were discussing some new beauty spell that'd been in Witch Weekly. It appeared as if they'd all be friends for years instead of just recently being forced together.

“You okay?” Harry whispered in his ear. “You're awfully quiet.”

Drace smiled up at his mate before leaning in to steal a kiss, causing the rest of the compartment to erupt into coos from the girl's and retching noises from the guys.

“I've never been better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot less smut in this than I originally planned and the characters may seem a little OOC at the end, but they kind of went their own way and who am I to stop them? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> And as always, I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the fabulous JK Rowling. I merely borrow them from time to time.


End file.
